Ich Liebe Dich
by Invisibool
Summary: Ender the Hydreigon trains in the Giant Chasm to prove himself to the legendary dragons, but not all goes as he had planned.


Ender snarled. The Ice-types were more plentiful, and more ferocious, than yesterday. The three-headed dragon Pokemon glared at the large Mamoswine just a short distance ahead. The mammoth-like Pokemon stomped the ground, thrusting its impressive pair of icy tusks in the Hydreigon's direction.

"Your kind is not welcome here!" it spoke gruffly, "Leave immediately or we shall inflict harsh punishment!"

Ender leered, flapping his six long wings. He shouted back, "I am not invading anyone's territory! My only intent is to become stronger to prove myself to The Great Dragon of the Ices!"

The Mamoswine stepped back, his voice faltering, "Y-You're mad! No one has ever encountered the Ice Demon and lived!"

The blue and black dragon smirked, "Hmph, looks like I'll be the first then."

The mammal snorted, and narrowed his eyes. "You? I highly doubt that..." He suddenly glared. "Now, en garde!"

The Mamoswine charged forward with alarming speed, striking Ender with his large tusks. Snarling, Ender flapped his wings, taking to the air.

His center head reared back, then suddenly issued forth a jet of flames, incinerating the Mamoswine. The fire stopped, and Ender watched as his enemy struggled to climb to his feet. The Hydreigon laughed.

"Ha Ha! Pathetic!"

The dragon's six eyes gleamed, and he roared up to the sky. The Mamoswine looked up, only to see multiple glowing meteors plummetting down at him. He shut his eyes.

A massive explosion tore through the Crater Forest, Ender watching with malicious glee. The smoke cleared, and an unconcious Mamoswine lay in a large hole in the earth.

Ender descended to the ground, proud of the collateral damage he caused, laughing to himself.

As he examined his handiwork, he heard an angry roar echo through the Giant Chasm. He turned around and on a distant peak stood a large white and gray reptilian.

Ender's eyes widened. "The... The Great Dragon of th-!"

He was cut off when a sudden sheet of snow completely buried him.

Ender's mind raced. It was so cold... He was going to die. He just knew it. He could barely breathe. He tried pushing through the snow, but it was too heavy. He refused attempting a Flamethrower, as his Draco Meteor attack had eaten up a chunk of his power, and the much less potent fire would do little more than quickly consume his remaining oxygen.

"Nein..." he mumbled hopelessly in German. A tear fell from his eye. He would never get to talk with Torque or Ridley again, never get to deal with Cretaceous' antics, never get to get pissed off at Maelstrom's communication ineptitude, and worst of all, he'd never get to see Yokai again...

"Y-Yokai..." he whispered to himself. More tears fell as he thought about the Chandelure. He never said goodbye... He remembered his last conversation with her...

"Ender, please, you know how dangerous the Giant Chasm can be..." Yokai spoke with concern.

Ender sighed, "I know Yokai. But I've been there many times," he started to leave their trainer's house, "I'll be fine."

"Ender!" He turned, spotting tears generating in the Chandelure's loving yellow eyes, "P-Please come back to me..."

Ender's eyes widened as her last words played in his head over and over like a tape recorder.

He snarled, shouting in German again:

"Nein!"

One of his other heads slammed its head into the snow above him. He repeatedly punched it with all his might, yelling again and again.

"Nein! Nein! NEIN!"

Suddenly, he felt the snow give as his right head burst out to the air above. It gasped for fresh air, giving his body oxygen.

As Ender continued to push against the snow, the adrenaline suddenly left him, and he remembered how cold it was. He shivered as the frigid air gripped his body.

"A-Arceus..." he prayed, "I-I'm sorry... Please... Please take care of Yokai for m-m-me..."

Through the less-developed vision of his right mini-head, he saw a figure approaching... Arceus, coming to take him beyond. "Arceus..."

Ender closed his eyes.

Ender shivered again. It was cold. Wait...cold? Heaven wasn't cold...right? Even if he was in hell, it shouldn't be cold. He opened his eyes.

He was still in the field of snow, but he was no longer buried. Instead, the snow around was melted, and in his arms was Yokai...

The Chandelure looked up at him with big, teary, yellow eyes. Upon looking into his purple orbs, Yokai's internal fire brightened.

"E-Ender!" she gasped in joy, "Ender, I was so scared! I thought you would never wake up! Ender!"

"Y-Yokai... H-How did you get here?"

She sobbed before explaining, "I-I followed you here... I wanted t-to make sure you w-were safe... But then I couldn't find you in the snow, but then I saw your arm..."

She began crying again, and Ender pulled her closer. Her flame warmed him up, and melted the snow nearby.

"It's okay..." Ender soothed, "It's okay..."

Yokai wailed, "It was so scary! I thought you were gone!"

"Yokai."

She looked up at him. "Y-Yes, Ender...?"

He moved his head closer and gave her a quick kiss. His cheeks flushed pink.

"Ich liebe dich..."

Yokai's cheeks turned purple, and she snuggled into Ender's torso.

"I love you, too."

Ender and Yokai both smiled widely. The dragon lowered his head next to Yokai. She cuddled up to him and shut his eyes. Ender smiled, and shut his eyes as well. 


End file.
